leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Craftyfirestorm77/Summoner Spells on Fizz
Hey guys frist blog post, so do bare with me. I am sick as hell of playing Fizz mid in solo queue with some combination of Teleport, Exhuast, or Heal and about 50% of the time someone will yell at me for not taking Flash and/or Ignite. Here's the thing, Flash and Ignite are far worse on Fizz than they are on standard APCs, ADCs, and Assassins. First of all, Playful / Trickster is a far better flash than flash itself, longer range, and at top level, with a bit of CDR it has about a 6 second cooldown. Yes I'll admit using both Flash and Playful / Trickster does slightly better, but very rare is the situation where Playful / Trickster cannot save you / get you a kill but the extra Flash can. 80%+ of the time you will be wasting your Flash. As for Ignite, yes the DoT is nice, but with Fizzs ability to dive low health targets and his low cooldowns, it's again quite rare for there to be a situation where it is impactful. Plus the grievous wounds ability is built into Seastone Trident, again lowering the usefulness of Ignite. Now a short defence of the 3 spells I listed above Teleport Fizz has a weak early game, and if against a champion with a decent poke or sheild, he can be pushed out of lane reasonably easily. Teleport helps to mitigate this and give Fizz a bit more presence in lane. And Late game it's still useful for backdooring / split pushing / getting to teamfights on time. (Don't say that Fizz should be able to dodge all the poke / burst through the sheilds, I've heard both from team members before, and neither of these is true at low levels due to cooldowns and not that much early game damage.) Exhaust Whether chasing or fighting an equal opponent, Exhaust can do a lot to tip things in your favor, and since you're mid, with no support to take it for you, it's a good choice. Heal Fizz is quite squishy for most of the game, but he does a lot to make every bit of health count, with his dodging and his passive, Heal can get you out of a lot of tight spots if you time it right. Plus Heal baiting opponents is a very legit stratagy on someone whos burst is as quick as Fizz. A lot of people have asked me "why not use barrier instead?" and it comes down to 4 points. With his dodging, Barrier usually times out on Fizz before absorbing the full amount it could have. Barrier can't help team members. Heal gives sustain in lane where Barrier does not. And finally Barrier is only slightly larger protection than Heal (95 + (25 × level) vs 75 + (lvl x 15)) Any suggestions of other ways to play Fizz are appreciated, I'll even hear defenders of Flash / Ignite if they make valid points. Category:Blog posts